


Stormy Nights

by darcymariaphoster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Polyamorous relationship, lots of cute, some sort of au here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcymariaphoster/pseuds/darcymariaphoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gilbert and Francis slept soundly on, their arms still draped lazily over him. But he couldn't find comfort in their sleeping forms right then.  A thunderstorm raged outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or characters thereof. The song was written by me and is alternately French and German. :3 Please don't steal it. I'll be sad...

Antonio lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gilbert and Francis slept soundly on, their arms still draped lazily over him. But he couldn't find comfort in their sleeping forms right then. A thunderstorm raged outside and with every terrifying flash of lightning, thunder would make the house tremble and Antonio felt as though his insides would be shaken into mush.

He was trying not to make a big deal out of his fear, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake his boyfriends. He glanced first at Francis's peaceful face and then at Gilbert's, and sighed. There wasn't really anywhere he could go, squished between the two of them as he was. And, somehow, he knew this was the safest spot for him – though he was terrified.

Antonio knew that if his boyfriends were awake, he'd feel safer, though. They probably didn't even know how much better he'd been sleeping since they'd all started sharing a bed. He'd suffered from terrible nightmares since his teen years, after being removed from his abusive home. They used to plague him every night – to the point where he could have almost honestly said that he'd had insomnia. Now he was down to just one or two each night. As long as Gilbert and Francis were nearby, he was generally calm. Tonight just seemed to be an exception.

A particularly loud crack of thunder rumbled overhead and Antonio pushed his face so deep into the pillow, he could hardly breathe. And then he began to cry. He tried really hard not to shake the bed so Gilbert and Francis could continue to sleep but the thunder was getting more frequent and his fear was making him sob. Francis woke up first and put a hand on his shoulder. " _Mon chère?_ " he whispered and Antonio looked cautiously at him, tears blurring his vision. As he was aware of the nightmares, Francis was prepared to treat the moment as if he'd had one. He wiped his cheeks with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

Antonio turned onto his side and clutched at his boyfriend's shirt as he whispered into his shoulder, "I'm just a little unnerved by the storm..."

Francis made a face, reached over him and shook Gilbert's shoulder until the other practically fell out of bed, suddenly awake. Gilbert mumbled something incoherent and Francis said over him, "It seems as though our little Antonio is afraid of the thunderstorm."

"I didn't say that!" Antonio cried but immediately cringed when another loud clap of thunder sounded. He felt silly as he buried his face in Francis's shoulder again.

Gilbert moved closer to him and wrapped his arms more securely around his middle. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a little noise," he murmured against Antonio's ear. "Besides, the awesome me will keep you guys safe."

Antonio giggled at that but Francis bristled. "Gilbert!" He smacked his arm but used that same hand to run through the Spaniard's hair comfortingly as he calmed down and whispered, "It  _is_ okay, though. We're here."

"You know, if you're going to get after me for my comforting, don't take my words," Gilbert huffed, obviously annoyed. Francis rolled his eyes and, again, Antonio burst into a fit of giggles that was suddenly cut short into a squeak when a flash of lightning brightened the room. His boyfriends snuggled closer to him, keeping their strong arms around him as he bit back tears. "Aw, Antonio! It's just a little storm!" He lifted one of his arms and snapped into the air. "I know. Want Francis and I to sing to you?"

"You haven't sung to me since our first break-up..." Antonio muttered sleepily with a smile on his face. "Yes; that sounds nice..."

Their first "break-up" had actually been after the first week they'd spent in the same house together a year ago. Francis had snapped at Gilbert for being a slob, apparently exasperated with the condition of the kitchen. So Gilbert retaliated by destroying Francis's room. Antonio had been petrified and agitated by the argument that followed and decided to leave. He'd packed his bag and went to Lovino's house. For two days and part of a third, they were away from each other. But, finally, Francis and Gilbert apologized to each other and then sought out Antonio to do the same.

When they'd returned home that day, they'd all pitched in and put Francis's room back together. Exhausted later, they'd been watching TV and cuddling when Antonio began to fall asleep. Deciding to be nice and try to wipe the memory of the past few days, his boyfriends had muted the TV and had begun to sing to him. It put Antonio to sleep in their arms and Gilbert had had to carry him to bed when they decided to get up.

They hadn't had a fight like that since.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other over Antonio's head and smiled. They both took a turn kissing the Spaniard lightly on the lips before they began to sing in their native languages:

" _Er_ _ist_ _wie_ _ein_ _Gott_ _in_ _deinen Augen_

_Briller avec éclat_

_Kann_ _in den_ _Himmel_ _springen_ _, ohne_ _Wanken_

 _Il est_ _fort_

 _Und_ _heroischen_

 _Vous_ _ne pouvez_ _pas_ _obtenir_ _sur lui_

 _Er_ _schwebt_ _durch die_ _Nacht_

 _Avec_ _son_ _pixie_ _en_ _vue_

 _Er_ _kann_ _heben_ _Sie ab und_ _entführen Sie in_ _Ihre_ _Träume_

 _Ses batailles_ _épiques avec_ _le_ _méchant_ _vous couper le souffle_

 _Du bist_ _immer_ _träumen davon eines Tages_ _wird er_ _kommen, nehmen_ _Sie_ _in den Himmel_ _..."_

Antonio sighed; his fear now mostly ebbed away. Once again, he was reminded of how truly safe he felt in his boyfriends' arms. He grabbed Gilbert's hand as he nuzzled a little more into Francis's shoulder. They smiled wider, glad that they seemed to be helping him sleep again.

 _"_ _Il est_ _comme_ _un dieu_ _dans_ _tes yeux_

 _Bright_ _bis zum Ende_

 _Baignade dans_ _le_ _ciel_ _d'encre_

 _Und Überprüfung, die_ _sicherstellen, dass Sie_ _schlief_

 _Il l_ _orsque_ _vous appelez_

 _Mit_ _seinem_ _geflügelte n_ _Schatten_ _nebe n_ _ihm_

 _Prêt_ _à_ _vous_ _emporter_

 _Aus_ _dem Paradies_

 _Il est_ _comme_ _un dieu_ _pour_ _vous_..."

Gilbert pushed Antonio's bangs back from his forehead and kissed the top of his head. "That worked like magic..." he whispered to Francis with a satisfied smile.

"Has it really been that long since we've sung to him?" Francis inquired, sounding perplexed. Gilbert looked at him, his smile fading as he shrugged. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Finally, Francis murmured, "Well, in any case, I'm glad we calmed him down enough to put him to sleep."

Antonio's hand squeezed Gilbert's lightly in his sleep and Gilbert muttered, "Yeah... Same. He's really adorable when he sleeps." He rested his head on the pillow but his crimson eyes were still on Francis's face.

The Frenchman smiled widely. "Hot when he's awake and adorable when he's asleep. There really is no in between for him." They chuckled until another clap of thunder sounded. Instinctively, their arms tightened around the man between them and they sighed. "At least we have an idea of what we've gotten ourselves into..."

Gilbert grinned hugely. "I enjoy the idea. What we've gotten ourselves into is a perfect opportunity for 'comfort sex' when he's not so tired!"

"That's very true," Francis agreed happily, liking that his idea had already been in his boyfriend's head.  _Great minds think alike_ , he thought. "We should probably go to sleep if we don't want to wake him back up. I can't think of another lullaby we both know..."

"That wasn't even a real one. We made that up in high school," Gilbert reminded him but kissed him good night anyway. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't be too happy if we woke him up again. And I  _do_ have to get up tomorrow morning." Francis rolled his eyes at his insistent chattering. "Night, love you," Gilbert muttered into Antonio's hair. The blonde repeated his phrase and the two of them slowly fell asleep, holding the Spaniard as he slept through the entire night with no nightmares for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and posted it on ff.net but decided to give it a go here. There's not enough of these three like this. When I have my flings, I'm always so sad to see the lack of stories shoving these three together.
> 
> Sorry if they're OOC. I tried to stick some of France and Prussia's normal perviness in at the end. It may or may not have worked... -.-
> 
> Translation for the song:
> 
> (PT 1)
> 
> "He's like a god in your eyes
> 
> Shining brightly
> 
> Able to leap into the sky without falter
> 
> He's strong
> 
> And heroic
> 
> You just can't get over him
> 
> He soars through the night
> 
> With his pixie in sight
> 
> He can lift you up and sweep you away to your dreams
> 
> His epic battles with the villain leave you breathless
> 
> You're always dreaming of the day he'll come take you to the heavens..."
> 
> (PT 2)
> 
> "He's like a god in your eyes
> 
> Bright to the very end
> 
> Swimming in the inky sky
> 
> And checking to make sure you're sound asleep
> 
> There when you call
> 
> With his winged shadow beside him
> 
> Ready to take you away
> 
> Off to paradise
> 
> He's like a god to you..."
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Mon chère = My dear
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ Please leave a review if you're so inclined to! :D


End file.
